User talk:Icelilly
Welcome! Hi Icelilly -- we are excited to have Hetalia Archives as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Help! Hello, one usuary called the spie have eliminated all my contribuitions on the page: Belgium, and there's something than i can't understand only the administrators can delete and correct the informations and Icelilly (in other words, you) is the only memeber than can do that. And the information than i put in this page is true (i don't understand for what thing have the spie eliminate it). Well i don't know if you can do something for that but i feel better now than i sayed to the administrator of this wiki. Thanks for your help. Salutations from Joanfran1202 18:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC). :Hi Joan! :Everyone here (including unregistered contribitors) have the ability to remove content here unless it's a protected page which Belgium is not. What proof do you have that makes the information accurate? Belgium hasn't made any appearances in any strips (as of this comment's date) and I don't recall Spain ever speaking about Belgium. :I hope this clears things up for you. Icelilly 17:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Hi i'm Joanfran1202 and i'm new here, i recive your message whe i was writtin the relationships of Belgium (one advice i'm spanihs but i've got a good grade of english, but sometimes i make ortographical errors, i'm vey sorry if i make some errors in my writtings) well, thanks for advicing me . (Joanfran1202 13:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC)). Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Hetalia Archives" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thank you for making this wikia! It's much appreciated by this fellow fan of the series, considering the 'official' Wiki is rather bare-bones. I hope my compulsive help hasn't been too annoying ;^^ Ceras SanMarina 03:16, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks ^^ The wiki's been a pretty neat thing to work on. Hopefully I'll be able to get an idea of how to do the chapter guides for the manga. Do you have any idea of how to list them? A good deal of the strips still have yet to be scanlated though, so any anime segments that might correspond to them just have 'placeholder' names in the episode summaries (didn't even find out the title of the other S.Italy volume 1 strip until it got scanlated right after the episode aired ;^^). I see there's a "fanon" section, what kind of articles would you suggest go there? Ceras SanMarina 00:00, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi, Icelilly - I'm Shawn, a member of Wikia's Entertainment team. I was looking around your wiki and I wanted to say how impressed I was with your articles - everything's so fleshed out and well-written, very informative - top-quality articles! Is there anything you're working on here, or need help with? If you need a hand with something, I'd be happy to lend one. Shawn (talk) 04:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Uniforms Thanks! And I don't mind you helping out at all, that's what all the fun is in the uniform pages. You could even start some too, since there are a lot of characters to cover XD. As for Chibitalia, I guess we'll have to see. It's more likely that we might have to split it off into a seperate article though, if there are enough outfits for Chibitalia for it to stand on its own (or if Italy's would be too lengthy for them). There's an outfit or two in Himaruya sketches/art for Chibitalia that we never actually see him wear (yet), so he's got a bit of a variety, though their importance might be debatable. His canon and fanon "Shotalia" designs could possibly go into the Chibitalia/younger Italy article too, though the fanon one would be marked as such (his canon 17th century design seemts to be the second one on his growth chart, hope there's one done for Romano sometime). Ceras SanMarina 17:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Problem with registration?! "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." I just can hope it will work trying it later... But I'm still allowed to edit pages, right? xD The system just might be down. But you can still edit pages! ^^ Icelilly 14:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Willkommen Oh, thanks for ur praise. ^ ^ Well, my english may is quite well, but not perfect. (I bet in the last sentence was a mistake.) And I promise to keep up the good work, cuz I love Wikis and Hetalia. =) ~ Shinatty-Chan Talk 15:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Trolls in the dungeon We're going to have our work cut out for us, Lilly... Ceras SanMarina 19:04, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yep. I knew one of these days it would come.... Icelilly 19:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Judging by the new userpages, it looks like we have two non-anonymous trolls too. It's really ridiculous, especially when it comes to the relationship list and the debate over what is canon and fanon. Truthfully, I'm not much of a Prussia/Hungary fan myself, but I think it's popular enough to warrant the article that was created for it. And fan speculations are pretty notable I would think, since pairing articles usually have the "canon vs. fanon" spec going on. Ceras SanMarina 19:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yep. Those two have been blocked now and as well as the other two users. The two images uploaded have also been deleted as well. I removed all the spam I saw but if you see anything else, let me know. Icelilly 19:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Logo I hope that's not impudent of me... ^^; But I got bored and so I made a new logo: http://s8.directupload.net/file/d/1880/k75mmwzq_png.htm Maybe it's useful? ~ Shinatty-Chan Talk 20:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Userboxes :Actually I'm not a fan of cest or Alfred, but shipped together with Matthew he's so cute. ♥ My sister even drew a Dôjinshi for me: you can read it here, if you like to. :) Unfortunately it's very, very short and ends pretty abruptly. ~ Shinatty-Chan Talk 14:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's correct. ^^ Don't worry, your English is very good! Also, great job on the boxes. I used a few! I plan on using the blank boxes for languages like you did. Also, I hope you don't mind me using your code to organize my userboxes. They got out of hand and started going all over the place. O_O' That was beautiful. ;A; So touching!! I'm not into cest either but I have to agree with you. It is super cute!! <3 Icelilly 18:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Eh? Surely I don't mind! Why should I? ^ ^ I removed some older postings, I hope YOU don't mind. And I'm glad to hear that you liked the Dôjin! :I also noticed, that you wanna learn German! I could help you a bit if you have any problems or just want to know how to curse on someone. :) By the way: In German all nouns are written big, so it's "Benutzer", not "benutzer". ^ ^ :Once I talked with an american friend. I could say noting but "yes..." or "Right, me too!". Since that I always thought I'm bad at English, but now I'm talking with a canadian Hetalia fan who told me that I'd be good at English. That really relies on me. ;_; (Is that correct? I needed a translation machine to translate the german meaning! ^ ^°) Not a problem. <3 Is that so? I had no idea! I'll fix that right away! ^^ LOL! Thank you for the offer. I'll be sure to take on that offer. XD I don't think "relies" is the proper word. Are you trying to write out "That really means a lot to me"? ^^; :Uh... Seems like I'm really bad at all... Yes, I tried to write that. xD (Somehow I feel like I'm being laughed. ;_;) :But I'd be honoured to help you with learning German. :) ~ Shinatty-Chan Talk 20:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Trust me, you speak better English than people who have English as their native language! (OMG, Did I make you feel bad? I didn't mean to! ;A;) Yay! Thank you! <3 Icelilly 14:44, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Wh... for real?! OMG! ;_; Somehow... I feel a lot better now. (... And I'm in love with Yao's MKC. Sorry, just had to say that...! ;///; ^^°) I'm glad! ^v^ Really? I prefer Russia's version of MKC. But that's just me. XD BTW, about the recent boxes you've created, I would prefer if you stayed away from the "dislike" boxes and continued with the "like" boxes. I'm just worried that flame wars will start and people will create userboxes with even more hurtful and distasteful messages (especially when I start working on the General userboxes section of the project). I hope you understand. ^^; :Yeah, I have thought about it too. I even would be glad if you remove the boxes. Maybe I was too much in hate with America-kun? xD (Or am I too evil? Sometimes at night, when I worked too much in school, I do strange things I can't understand later either. I'm sorry. u_u) :They tried to imitate the accent of Chinese, I thought of it as kinda funny. ^^ (And I'm glad that they didn't try to make Yao sound like a pig or something o,o) Also I originate in China, and I think everyone loves his own country the most, nicht wahr? :) Well, the boxes have been removed. But I can always revert the changes if we change our minds. ^^ Nah, I'm not a fan of Denmark or Turkey. That's why I find it twice as funny when I see fanarts of Norway beating up Denmark. And well, Turkey just scares me. He gives me nightmares. D: So, in a way, I understand. So no need to be sorry. ^^ I think so! I mean, I was born in Canada and raised here but I have long heritage line that stems all the way to Europe in places like England, France, and Austria and I couldn't be prouder of my line thanks to the series. I mean, who wouldn't? :D I remember when a friend of mine posted a Hetalia image and I was like, "Awesome! I wonder if there's an Austria one?" so I asked her and she showed me a picture of him and I was like, "SOLD!" and I went on my fanart collection craze. It's still going strong today! XD Hub Link Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub. I am asking if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. :--Sxerks 02:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Icelilly 17:22, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Learning How to Be Useful! :D Hey there! I was wondering if it wouldn't be a bother for me to go through and make all the pages for songs conform to some sort of standard, since it seems kind of disorderly that some of them are laid out different than others. Also, I was wondering about making a page for Prussia's song, or at least putting the lyrics on the page for his drama CD or something, since I noticed that those are currently absent. Sorry, I'm new to this, so I'm not quite sure how all of this is supposed to work. >_>;; LtheMilkEater 04:06, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Do they look disorderly? I never noticed! XD But if you think it looks out of place then go right ahead! We don't have a page for Prussia's song?! That's wrong. That's so very wrong. I could of sworn we had a page for that! So, if want to start one, then go right ahead! No worries. We're all new to this at some point or another. If you need any help, just write me a message! ^v^ Icelilly 22:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Is it alright for me to put up all the terms for the pairings that are used in the Japanese fandom? I've heard how some people who get on pixiv can't find the pairing they're looking for since they don't know the japanese term for the CP. I've already started working on them so I hope I'm not being a bother. > < - malicious_shadows Letter's limit Is there any letter's limit in describing a pairing? I think that I've exaggerated in the describing of Prussia/Poland. --Gladka 12:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I've looked over your addition and it does look to be a little bit lengthy. I've never thought about putting a limit on the words used but from looking over the entire article, I've decided on putting just a paragraph. Anything more can be put in its own page. Oh boy, I'm sure going to be a little busy! ^^; Icelilly 14:27, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Just a suggestion, maybe you should put a letter limit, I mean, an unregistered user has added quite a bit of content to the America/England part of the List Of Pairings page, even though America/England has it's own page and they've basically described certain strips in the America/Canada part. Also, maybe there should be an outline of what sort of content should be in the description e.g. if it should be restricted to what has happened in the series etc because the same user added 'It has also been portrayed that the state of Alaska was a product of some one night stand hate sex. ' to Russia/America and I'm still wondering if that's... I dunno, needed?--Elegentmess 11:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't feel that's necessary since that can be easily moved to its respectable pages. Even if I had to, it wouldn't be possible because I don't even think there's such an option. The only I'd ever be able to do this is if unregistered users would not be able to edit at all therefore they would have to get an account here and I feel as if that would put people off from coming to the wikia. Icelilly 16:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) This is a bother I know, but can you please remove the English translation of "Embrace the Très Bien Moi" from the archive page for France's character single? I know that anyone can edit but I thought it would be more appropriate to ask a maintainer to do it. This is hagane_no_mame from Live Journal who did the English translation and I have stated at the Hetalia LJ that I do not want my translation reposted elsewhere. I understand that Hetalia Archive is just trying to help fans by gathering and sharing various information and such but I did not intend for and do not want my translation to be shared anywhere other than on the Hetalia LJ. Please understand. Also, I did not mean to single you out. I didn't know who to take this matter up with and how to contact them but I saw that you are an admin so if you'll excuse me for using the talk page to address this. :Sorry for the late reply. My essays are keeping me busy these days. It seems Ceras has taken care of the problem. And don't worry about the whole singling out thing. You did the right thing by letting me know. Icelilly 23:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Question? Holas. I just finished Prussia's drama CD, but I noticed the others don't actually give a summary of their tracks (except for Fantasia, but that hasn't been finished). Should I start on the other drama CDs (and finish Fantasia)? --Tiamatwizard 01:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) If you want to, then go right ahead! Icelilly 01:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) New Hi, Icelilly. I am new to this Wikia and Icould use some help and advice about just navigating, exploring, and researching on new info for this wikia, so I would just like some advice and I will greatly appreciate it! Thanks! Izzybizzy-aru 21:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Izzy Welcome to the wikia! I'm really glad you've decided to join the team. I'm not very good at explaining things but I will do my best to help! Navigating and exploring is pretty easy since we have a menu bar on the left an d you can go on from there bsince it is the basic click and view the page stuff. The Hetalia Livejournal community is a great place to start. The users there will normally post a source for their findings. The main Hetalia website is good as well for upcoming anime info as well as CDs and DVDs. I hope that helped a bit. ^^; Icelilly 15:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Uploading Pictures Hi Icelilly, I really want to help upload pictures for some of the articles. I have found a few good ones, but I can't figure out how to upload them! If you can tell me how to do so, it will be greatly appreciated! Thanks! Izzybizzy-aru 01:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Izzybizzy-aru Sure thing! Under the menu on your left, there are two options. Click on "Upload a new image". There you can upload your image. It's pretty simple from there. If you need help putting an image in your article, don't be shy to ask! Icelilly 14:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Random Edits Hi Icelilly- I'm sorry if I have been annoying you with my questions and messeges, but I have been noticing that a lot of unregistered contributors have been coming in and putting in some fanon editing in some of our articles. I have also noticed that a few registered contributors are also putting in random edits. I mean, some unregistered contributors put in good edits and want to remain private, but some of them just keep coming back and are like hacking the articles with fanon and I've known that a lot of people who are registered contributors are getting frustrated with constantly having to correct unregistered contributors' fanonical edits. I definitely know that it is not very possible to ban unregistered contributors from editing in the website, but I really want this to stop, because I have been noticing that some people have been getting frustrated. But is it possible to ban registered contributors from putting edits in if they keep putting in random edits, right? Anyhow, I just wanted to let you know, because obviously I'm not the administrator but I just wanted to notify you of this weird thing going on, and I'm wondering if you have any advice to stop having this mishap from coming in? Thanks. Izzybizzy-aru 03:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Izzy! :Sadly, there isn't much I can do. As much as I am fustrated as you and everyone else, they are not spamming or doing any vandalism and I can't just ban them for a fanon edit. The most I can do for the time being is put the pages as protected (like we did with the Prussia/Hungary page last year). It would stop the problem to a certain degree (since most of these edits are coming from unregistered contributors) but it won't solve the problem completely. If I went completely crazy they would be protected to the point only I could edit them. But that wouldn't be fair to you guys. :Oh yes, and I was aware of the issue. Just because it looks like I'm not here doesn't mean I'm not always watching! ^_~ 19:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello, ummm I've been checking out your page and I wonder how to do the languages thing and the fan boxes thing... can you help me please? KatDWolf 04:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) The boxes are templates. You just type and it will appear on your page (for example: ) The lanaguage boxes were created with the basic templates that Shinatty-Chan made for us to use. To create one, I used this code here: To find more userboxes go here: Hetalia Archives:Project Userbox Icelilly 15:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Got a new troll/"hacker" 71.212.38.103. I've been up studying and need to sleep, but I saw all this stupidity going on and just will leave this here to warn you. Seems they think they can "hack" this wiki by blanking all the pages. I don't get what's up with them.Ceras SanMarina 06:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I go away for a few days and s**t hits the fan. I've banned that person from the wikia and it looks like you guys took care of the undoing. Thanks for letting me know! Icelilly 15:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I joined. :D Spring Break. Hmm. So, anyways. If we make new userboxes (Hetalia-related) that don't fit into the two categories you put up, can we make up our own? --Tiamatwizard 03:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Of course! Just remember to follow the same format as the rest of the pages! Icelilly 15:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) "With" and "with" (Oh noez, I'm back again.) On the Pairings category page: * "Pairings Dealing With Sweden" * "Pairings Dealing with America" They actaully go in alphabetical like that, too, with Austria in the "With"s and America with the "with"s. In fact, I already ended up making another category for Germany under "With" when he already had one under "with" just because it didn't show in the drop menu when I was adding categories to "Germany/Prussia". Why? I typed "Pairings Dealing Wi". Capital W. Can we pick one to go with and make them the same? (I didn't know if I should go on an editing spree and mess things up even more...) P.S. - Why yes, I did spell-check this entry loads because of the 'with'-overload. :D :It's okay! I like answering your questions! ::"with" is technically the right term because if I'm right, that's grammatically correct. Icelilly 14:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) You're right, it is~ On an editing spree I go, then~ Thank you! (And I just realized I didn't sign it. Oops...) --Tiamatwizard 23:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Can't Find the Strip Hi, random person tearing her hair out trying to find out which strip is which. Like... the one where you see Gilbert's library of journals? and... the one where you find out Hungary thought she was a boy? Sorry if that seems totally irrelevant and annoying, but... I'm on my last shreds of sanity trying to figure this out... :I'm not the right person to ask about the manga/web-comic. Ceras and Spie are better suited for that. Icelilly 13:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ARGH HALP MY LINKS UWA~ I can't get my links to show up right! What am I doing wrong? On Austria's MKC I can't get his seiyuu's page right and on the main MKC I can't get that link. San Marino~ 02:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi! I fixed your link. You were making it look more complicated then it actually is! All you have to do is type in Akira Sasanuma and viola! A link! :D Icelilly 12:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, thanks! I would have screwed up the whole wiki if I hadn't learned that! San Marino~ 22:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Background Icelilly I wanted to stop by and let you know we've created some new backgrounds that can be used for wikis, there are a couple I thought you might like for hetalia, if you're interested let me know and I can either show you how to change them, or change it to whichever one you like best for you. Let me know! Cheers, Sena 16:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's great! Anything that can make this place look unique. Show me what you got! Icelilly 19:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) A question about templates Hi! Sorry to be a bother, but I'm still very confused about code for wikia and can't find any help on templates. Do you have any advice for creating profile templates like the ones seen here? Kitayumewiki is trying to get up off the ground, but it's run into coding and template problems since the first launch attempt. It's been hard to find help on them! Black-Noto 12:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry! You're not being a bother! In fact, I love getting questions. XD :I have very limited knowledge on coding myself so I ended up taking code from the other wikia I run, South Park Fanon. I don't mind if use the code and fix it up to whatever you plan on using it for. Here a character template for you (click on "Edit this Page" to copy the code): Template:Character :I hope this was helpful to you. If you still need help, don't be shy to give me a shout! :D Icelilly 16:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! It seems to work out fine. I'm gonna try and see if I can get the front page fixed up somehow, though if you have any advice for that, it'd be neat too. Black-Noto 19:37, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that shoukd be too difficult. But if you do need me, you know where to find me. :D Icelilly 20:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi for my English Hi! I wanted to say that someone (some idiot -.-) is writing stupid things in polish (in episode 59 article he/she wrote "don't watch Hetalia(...) It's stupit" etc.). I wanted to say sorry for this person. I've edited "episode 59" article and deleted all this stupid things. Btw I love Hetalia Wiki. It hepls me a lot. Thank you! ^^ Main Page refresh by the Wikia Entertainment Team Hi again, Icelilly - it's Shawn from Wikia Entertainment. We've seen what you guys have been doing on the wiki lately, with the increase in traffic coming here. I also noticed you adopted one of our new skin designs and a fixed-width format. We'd like to take a stab at redesigning the main page so it's a little more newbie-friendly for new users coming in. To get an idea of some of the things we'd like to implement, take a look at some of the redesigns we've done here. Let me know what you think! Shawn (talk) 00:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hi there! I like the BG you've provided us but... the front page looks a bit on the messy side. On top of it, I really wished you would consulted me on changing the front page before actually going through with it. Not only has the updates section disappeared, but now there are too many images on the front page. I know you're trying to make the place more newbie-friendly, but I think the changes made on the front page poses a problem with users who are still on a dial-up connection. Icelilly 18:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi again Icelilly - I'm glad you like the skin I chose for the wiki. I left you a message on your talk page about changing the main page, but I didn't know you were going to be away from the wiki for a few days. Addressing some of your concerns about the design: we've done a lot of research on what makes a main page design accessible for people as well as good for SEO (search engine optimization), and what I did is keeping in line with our best practices. The images I put up shouldn't be a problem, considering the other images that run on the main page - they're designed to be a very small filesize so we don't cause problems for users at any connection rate, and people respond really well to character images. I got rid of some links that were redundant - ie. ones that were reflected in the sidebar as well - because having redundant links on the main page of a wiki is detrimental when it's being cataloged by search engines. For example, Google sees those redundant links as a spam website. Trimming them down will definitely help you. This will also be a good opportunity for you to try out using the blogs as a community notification service instead of front-loading too much information on the main page. ::Let's try an experiment - I'll keep track of your wiki's numbers for 30 days and if they're unsatisfactory, we can take another look at the design. That way we can show you how our best practices work, and you can get feedback from new users. Does that sound like a good deal? Shawn (talk) 17:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright then. I'll a give it a shot. I mainly used the main page for information because not everyone reads the blogs. Plus, there's always the chance that certain blogs will get lost as new blogs bust it out of the main menu that's located on the front page. But like you said we gotta try out different things to see what the users like! :D Icelilly 18:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Another thing you can do to keep important messages from getting lost is to add them to the Community Corner section of the My Home page - right now I'm seeing that it hasn't been customized at all yet. A big advantage that has over mainpage announcements is that users will see them as soon as they come to the wiki rather than having to navigate to the main page to see what's new. Shawn (talk) 19:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::How do you set it up? I've never worked with it before! Icelilly 18:44, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Simple - all you do is click the "edit message" link under the Community Corner section and edit it like anything else. Shawn (talk) 00:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the polls! ^_^ Hi Icelilly! I just wanted to stop by to thank you for the polls! I know I haven't been on Hetalia Archives for three weeks now, so I thought I'd just stop by and say hi and thanks! I've been missing out on a lot of stuff due to school and all that...and I've only watched the first two episodes of Hetalia: World Series, but I think that it's great that users can share their opinions now. I know this message was kind of random, but I just had to say thanks. Izzybizzy-aru 01:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! And don't worry, I love recieving positive comments from my fellow users! Icelilly 18:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Troll invasion? Four of them this time, it seems. I wonder what the occasion is? They keep vandalizing Denmark's page and others and insert crud about "Greenland" and other idiocy into pages. Two seem to be from Iowa, one is an Australian IP, and one's from Las Vegas. * * * * ‎ Even more, we now have some messy page about OCs and a Greenland page that doesn't fit here. Do you think there will have to be more protected pages? Ceras SanMarina 17:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Ceras! I've banned all four IP addresses and the Greenland page has been deleted. I really don't want to start protecting pages but if this continues, I'll have to resort to that. Icelilly 18:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hi! Thank you for the welcome! I'm just trying to get my head around everything right now haha, I'm not very good with computers... Okay actually I suck when it comes to things like this haha!! I can't even begin to figure out how to upload an avatar for my page picture... (I fail this much ^^) Thank you for the offer of help! Laney30Laney30 20:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Nihao I'm just here for looking, and also minor edits with a few other wikis lol Thanks for the offer though :D If there's anything I need help with, I'll come to you for help, oh great wise one *bow* Kibarashi 19:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Fanart in pairing pages or anywhere else in this wiki I was just thinking if it would be better to completely wipe actual fanart from the wiki, especially on pairing pages for several reasons, one being permission issues as I'm quite sure not all if any of those works are here with permission from the artist. :It's actually against the rules to be posting fanart in any of the pages. Why I'm not enforcing this rule is beyond me (I feel like a horrible admin right now). I was debating with the use on userpages but I've decided to enforce this rule on userpages as well. Icelilly 17:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Repeated/Used Images~ Please don't kill me for adding more to your work load. :D I madez a list~ This are most pictures that we have better copies of, and that are in use: *Frontier Works logo.jpg *Chibi_Iceland.png *Hetalia Australia Official Sketch.jpgHetalia France CD.jpg *Hetalia Fantasia CD.png *Prussia.png *Toris.jpg *Fantasiacover.JPG *ServantOfEvil-APH.JPG *England cd cover.jpg ...And these are userpage pictures, some fanart: *00A7335 134291256663 127976371663 2427889 5185116 n.jpg *D.N. Angel 251.jpg *I Support Walruses by stixman.jpg *7918900.jpg *5153070.jpg *31783 113971511977267 112420555465696 71909 2740366 n.jpg *0000y267.png *APH017.png *Arthur.png *Scan0027.jpg --Tiamatwizard 02:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a problem! I need something to do right now actually. XD Icelilly 02:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC)